Every Bit the Gentleman
by Bell 1
Summary: Bella gave up on hope after her last disastrous relationship and heartbreak. Unaware of what lies ahead, she attends her cousin's wedding without a plus one. Will a handsome stranger help Bella discover it was flickering below the surface all along, or will the flame die for good? A FAGEY McFAGEINGTON the 5th story written for abbymickey24. AH (Words minus ANs 12,092)
1. Chapter 1 - Ray of Sunlight

**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON the 5th**

**Title: **Every Bit the Gentleman

**Written for: **abbymickey24

**Written By: **Bell 1

**Banner By: **MarieCarro

**Betas: ** QuantumFizzx, hlsmith

**Rating: **M

**Summary/Prompt used: **"guy and girl meet at a wedding"

**Chapter Words Minus Ans:** 6,427

**_Summary based from Prompt:_ **_Bella gave up on hope after her last disastrous relationship and heartbreak. Unaware of what lies ahead, she attends her cousin's wedding without a plus one. Will a handsome stranger help Bella discover it was flickering below the surface all along, or will the flame die for good? A FAGEY McFAGEINGTON the 5th story written for abbymickey24. AH_**  
**

_**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox ******__(Take out the four spaces and parenthesis, or find the link on my profile)_.

**www. fanfiction (.net) /community/Fagey-McFageington-the-5th/93625/**

**AN: ****Unfortunately, I did not create these characters, but thanks to Stephenie Meyer I am allowed to play with them for my enjoyment and mold them to my imagination. **

**abbymickey24 – I hope you enjoy this fic written for you and I hope you enjoy this pairing. I was pleasantly surprised to be given you as my recipient. :D **

**An extra special thanks to QuantumFizzx, hlsmith, and my mother for their beta work, to MarieCarro her _amazing_ banner work and patience, and finally to mama4dukes for her help with pre-reading and help choosing a title. Thank you also rosellebec for her help and encouragement and thank you readingmama (vampmama) for managing this gift exchange through writing. **

_**I will list some of my author suggestions in the ending AN. **_

**Finally, this chapter is also dedicated to my loving uncle. He always makes me feel very special and loved. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1 - Ray of Sunlight ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I am early as usual, but decide to go inside the church hoping to spend a few minutes with my Uncle Jasper before the ceremony. He always makes me feel truly loved without judgment or assumption. He just loves me for the person I am and it always fills me with overwhelming joy and peace. I know today is going to be a busy day for him as the father of the groom, but since my last relationship ended in college I have been lost and I am craving the type of unconditional love I receive from him. He always makes me feel very special, valued, and worthy. These are the very things both my father and Jasper tell me I deserve and shouldn't settle for anything less in a man, but I also see how it pains them whenever I tell them I am not dating.

Walking up to the church I become engrossed in thought. Though Uncle Jasper isn't blood relation, he became an uncle to me before I was in Kindergarten because of the time he spent with our family since his sophomore year in high school. He wanted to be a cop after graduating and would spend evenings at our house. When he was a senior, I had just started kindergarten. He would pick me up from school and we would go to the police station.

Once at the station, my father, Charlie, would immediately send us to one of the interrogation rooms to do our studying and homework. When we finished, Jasper would spend time shadowing Charlie and learning the state laws while I found a quiet place to read, write, draw, or simply listen to music. When Charlie's shift was over, Jasper joined us at home for supper. He would help my mother, Renee, wash up and then lounge in the living room with us before heading home just before eight in the evening.

Jasper graduated from the Washington State Patrol Academy at the top of his class. He was offered many positions, but he chose to work with the man that helped guide a young boy from his verbally and emotionally abusive parents to achieve his dream. By the time I was seven, he was married to a lovely, but overly energetic woman named Alice. They had Peter that year and Emmett was born nearly three years later. The three of us grew up together as cousins, spending a lot of time together.

Once I am in the narthex of the church, I find Jasper and it turns out I was correct in my assumption. I am able to spend a mere ten minutes talking to him with his left arm wrapped securely around my shoulders before his attention is drawn away by another guest. An apologetic look spurs me to reassure him, "It is okay, Uncle Jasper". He smiles broadly when I address him as _Uncle_. "I'll just find a seat inside."

"Okay. I'm sorry. I love you, sweetheart." When Alice's voice calls him again, he gives me a firm hug, kisses my right temple, and tells me we will catch up later. Knowing how busy he will be with other guests today, I don't put a lot of weight in his promise. I know he will try and I will appreciate whatever time he has available.

"Howdy, Cuz. Ya ready ta be seated?" I nod and smirk at Peter's greeting.

"I see Charlotte's southern accent is still creeping into your vocabulary, Cuz." I tease him as he leads me to a pew on the far right side of the church.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. You aren't always right, ya know. How many times did I come to your rescue from that douche ex of yours, despite your protests he was a good guy?" Instead of replying, my face turns bright red thinking of some of the situations he caught me in with my ex-boyfriend and the meaning of his _saving_ me. He chuckles quietly as I take my seat and gently squeezes my shoulder just before he turns to leave.

As I wait for the church to fill with family and friends, I examine the fact that I am getting near my thirty-year mark and am the oldest of my unofficially adopted cousins. Just two years ago, Emmett was newly single after his then fiancée, Rosalie, broke their engagement. He called me before anyone else. Like many in his situation and age, he decided he was done with dating seriously, believing it would only happen to him again. That day I encouraged him to not give up, something I haven't been able to do myself since that fateful day my senior year of college. He then relented and promised he will date, but no one long term and he set a firm three-date maximum. I have tried dating, but always seem to be stood up or they call to cancel. Today, Emmett is getting married to a sweet, kind girl named Angela and I couldn't be happier for him.

A little over a year ago, I decided to give up searching for someone after watching all except one of my adopted cousins, also children of Charlie's deputies, marry and have children of their own. I also lost hope in my desire to have children because it began to consume my life and just became too painful. My metaphorical maternal clock was ticking away. It dragged me down until the day I decided to put it all into my writing.

I am a well-paid freelance journalist for several major national periodicals, which grants me plenty of time to work on the novel I hope to publish one day. It also allows me to make my own schedule as long as I meet their deadlines, which are always met with time to spare.

Unexpectedly, my wandering eyes lock onto a man at least six feet tall, lean with broad shoulders, and a suit obviously tailored to fit his body very well. His olive skin and dark-brown, softly curled hair - _long enough to run my fingers through_ - hint to a strong Mediterranean heritage. He takes the seat an usher offers. I cannot help staring at his profile, which gave way to a medium-sized, straight nose, and eyelashes thick enough for me to see even with a long set of pews between us.

Suddenly I realize I haven't taken my eyes off him from the moment he entered the sanctuary. I take a quick glance around my surroundings, checking to see if anyone has noticed. When my eyes lock onto my father's smirk as he is being ushered toward this pew, I feel my face heat up and turn back to face the front of the church. Scooting over, I tuck my chin into my chest. Luckily, he seems to be the only one to have caught me.

I feel Charlie sit next to me and quietly clear his throat before leaning in to whisper, "What, or should I say who, were you concentrating on so fervently, Bells?" When I don't reply he continues, "I haven't seen you that unobservant to your surroundings since that boy, Edmun, broke your heart in college". I am saved by the string quartet playing the Canon D processional, signaling the beginning of the ceremony.

Angela makes a beautiful bride and Emmett appears sharp in his tuxedo. He is beaming with love and happiness. They really do make an adorable couple.

The wedding is like any other wedding and passes with no incidents, alleviating a bride's worst fear. They begin to direct everyone from the sanctuary one pew at a time. When they get to my new eye-candy, my eyes fixate on every move he makes. In a true gentlemanly fashion, being the first out of the pew, he stands back and allows the ladies to precede him out, even helping an elderly woman situate her walker and gently guides her. The moment he is out of sight and my eyes still linger on the door, I hear my father softly chuckle. Once again, I find my face flushing. Thankfully, he does not say anything more, for now.

We receive the nod from the usher allowing us to exit and congratulate the newlyweds in the vestibule. Many hugs and quick chats later, we are through the receiving line and waiting outside with mini-bubble bottles in hand. With the brightly lit, nearly cloudless, rain-free sky, and a temperature in the upper seventies, they couldn't have asked for a better day for a wedding. I allow my eyes to wander the crowd for the closest thing to a Greek god I may ever see.

"So, Bells." Unaware anyone is behind me my heart nearly explodes into a frantic rhythm and begins pumping adrenaline quickly through my veins. Charlie continues when I turn to face him. "I get the feeling I should have brought my shotgun today." He finishes, his lips in a tight line under his mustache, but his eyes reveal the true story, humor.

Trying to avoid admitting my obvious attraction to the handsome stranger, I give him a look of confusion. "I have no idea what you are talking about." Charlie just laughs at me as the new husband and wife emerge and head through a series of bubbles toward their limo to the Conference Center for the reception. Charlie and I talk for a few more minutes before we agree to meet at the dining hall across town.

Turning toward my car, I catch a glimpse of my mystery man. When I see who is with him, my heart stops. It seems they are having a heated conversation as they stand at the other end of the church, roughly five hundred feet away. Before they notice I am now alone - _well, not with anyone I know_ - I rush toward my car as fast as I can in heels, while trying not to trip over my own feet. It will not help me in the least to fall. Finally in my car, I collapse into the driver's seat and catch my breath before starting the engine. On high alert, I check my mirrors and my surroundings.

Thankful to arrive without incident, I quickly search out Charlie, or any of his deputies for the feeling of added security, knowing they will protect me should _he_ show up. Spotting Charlie talking with Uncle Jasper, I head straight for them. They do not see me approaching. When I am within ten feet, they spot me and are instantly concerned.

"Bella, what's wrong? What happened?" They both ask quickly in unison.

"I'm fine. No need to worry. What were you just talking about?" I ask with an air of calmness, trying to turn their attention from my internal panic.

They both eye me before Jasper says, "Bella, you can't lie for anything. Tell us what has you white as a ghost and rushing over here." I hesitate, not wanting to put any additional stress on him, or my father.

"Don't even think about keeping it to yourself, young lady. You will _not_ be saving us from worrying and if it is something that could affect the safety of you or everyone here, it is better for us to know and keep an eye out rather than be taken by surprise and ruin Emmett and Angela's day. By telling us now, we will be able to keep an eye out and maybe keep any potential problems outside without disturbing any guests." Charlie lectures me.

Not wanting to ruin this special day for the newlyweds, I reluctantly tell them what I saw at the church. Charlie and Jasper exchange a look that leaves me suspicious. What are these two cooking up? I know for a fact they would sooner castrate and dismember Edward before spreading the pieces worldwide, so there is no way they would have invited him. They were the ones that put the restraining order in effect.

"What are you hiding from me?" I inquire. They both get a sheepish look on their face, like children that just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "Spill it."

"Well, Bells, we sort of invited Demetri to the wedding in hopes the two of you would hit it off. He is a private investigator that specializes in finding missing people. He has a practice in Seattle and works with police departments throughout the state, but also takes personal cases throughout the country," Dad tells me.

"Okay," I say. "That makes sense, but it doesn't explain why Edward was here and talking with him. You both hate my ex more than I do. "

"True," they mumble together, gazing at their feet.

Carefully watching me Jasper explains, "That's what we cannot figure out, Kiddo. We had no idea he even knew Edward and to hear he was conversing with him does not sit well with us. You can be sure we will put the others on alert, even if we have to send Demetri away." All of the Forks Police Department is attending today, except Garrett, who is on duty. I know they will inform their brothers-in-arms about this new development, along with the undercover security detail.

Much to Jasper's dismay, he married into a rich and powerful family. Jasper came from a meager upbringing and did not want the posh life to which Alice was accustomed. Over the years, he allowed some things such as hired help, but only with the agreement that such securities remain unseen for the appearance of normalcy and for the safety of his wife and children. He did not want servants in his house, or people to do things for them such as cooking, cleaning, and shopping, only allowing the security detail.

An hour later, the five-course dinner is finished and the dancing begins with Emmett & Angela's first dance. Once all the formalities that typically follow the parental dances, the wedding party, and the dollar dance, the floor is open to everyone. Now and then, between a good mix of slow, fast, and country line dances, there are silly dances such as the hokey pokey and the chicken dance. I have been dancing throughout the night, including the slow dances. Every time I sit during a slow dance to rest, my father, uncles, and male cousins spring out of nowhere and I am on the dance floor once again.

Having just finished the bouquet toss that I conveniently ducked out for, they are now setting up for the garter toss. The DJ entertainer is dressing Emmett in a cloth chicken head and oversized shoe covers shaped like chicken feet. Angela is placed in a chair on the left corner of the dance floor nearest the DJ booth. Emmett is instructed to stand in the opposite corner, farthest from her. He is to crawl on his hands and knees toward her as he tries enticing her with his wiles until she beckons him to her.

The music starts and Emmett makes the most of this by playing to the crowd also. He begins his trek toward her, stops now and then rubbing his hands down his body. She plays right along with him, pretending to be uninterested, yet watching out of the corner of her eye. Then he encourages the crowd to cheer, gets back down on his hands again, and shakes his caboose at her before advancing a little more. I quietly laugh along with the crowd as I watch my quirky and fun cousin. Suddenly a shiver runs through me and I survey the room.

"Hello, Isabella." I slowly turn toward the voice and suddenly my entire body stiffens in dread, eyes going wide. He notices, of course, "Please don't be afraid of me. I do not mean you any harm. Charlie and Jasper wouldn't have let me within one hundred feet of you if they even thought I did." He pauses, "Right?" I nod.

"Demetri, I presume." He nods and I continue, "Then pardon me for sounding insolent, but what _do_ you want? Why are you here?"

"Well, I have wanted to meet you since the moment I saw you exit the church. I couldn't keep my eyes off you." His slight foreign accent washes through me in small tingles. "Watching you exit the church was so surreal. Before you came outside, our area was under a cover of clouds. The second you crossed the church entrance, it was as though the heavens opened up when a single ray of sunlight shone on you. In the next moment, the sky cleared and I couldn't look anywhere else. I had no idea who you were until I was pulled to the side while the crowd was distracted by the newlyweds making their way to the limo." He finishes, looking slightly stunned by all he just revealed.

Listening to his smooth, bass-filled voice and ornate words I am nearly hypnotized and I hardly notice when a gorgeous blonde approaches. Finally shaking myself from the fog, I hear him gracefully turn down whatever she is offering. I am thankful for the distraction that helped clear my mind reminding me to be cautious with this man.

He turns back to me, studies my eyes, and sighs before briefly closing his own and continuing, "When Edward Masen heard about my reputation for solving every missing person case I have taken, he contacted me a few weeks ago to search for his fiancé. He told me she disappeared four years prior and has been trying to find her every day since. I was willing to take his case until he told me her name." He stops there, apparently deep in thought.

When the crowd cheers, I turn toward the dance floor to see Emmett under Angela's skirt retrieving her garter. After the garter is tossed, I turn back to the man that had me mesmerized only hours before, but now I have my guard up. "I can only assume Edward was trying to hunt me down, but why would my name stop you from taking his case? I'm aware that Charlie and Jasper know you, but that is for professional reasons."

A tiny bit of hope flickers behind his sad, sapphire eyes, something I understand. "I may have worked with police departments around Washington, but Charlie and Jasper are the ones that encouraged me when they came to my elementary school. Every year following, I looked forward to their visit.

"When I got my license I would head to Forks every Saturday and spend several hours learning things from them that would help me down my career path. This lasted a month before they realized I began driving at five in the morning to arrive in Forks by seven. They didn't like the idea of a sixteen year old alone on the road that early, so they split their personal time coming to Sequim for a few hours every week."

The entire time he speaks I inspect his features, full lips, straight nose, and well-defined cheekbones. "After I received my investigator license, they put the word out about my services. Before I knew it I received several cold cases around the state. When my reputation for solving every case spread, people from around the country requested me and I was able to pick and choose whom I was willing to help, such as Mr. Masen." He frowns slightly and a look of sorrow adorns his features. "You'd be surprised how many are like him. Fortunately, my natural ability to find people also provides me with a skill to inquisition and read people, which helps sort out the real investigation requests from the phony ones."

We gaze into each other's eyes until he begins again. "From the very first case I turned to my mentors for advice when needed and we became close friends. They often talked about you, your accomplishments, and _that boy_ you were dating, so I was well aware of your name. Somehow, they never mentioned his name." The way he referred to Edward as "_that boy_" makes it clear to me that even though he doesn't know the details he is firmly on my father and uncle's side.

Suddenly a spark of humor graces his features and I am aware, like in the sanctuary, that I am lost in this handsome man with a deep, rich voice. Mentally shaking myself, I realize he hasn't explained Edward's appearance earlier. "Okay, so that explains why you wouldn't accept his request, but it doesn't explain why he was here today, or why you were talking with him."

Shock spreads across his face. "Oh."

"Oh? What do you mean '_oh_'?"

"You were the one that saw me arguing with him at the church. Your father didn't mention the name of his witness." I gave him a look, clearly telling him to _go on_. "Well, it turns out Edward had a team of people following Charlie and Jasper for the last two months trying to locate you. Following our appointment one of his men reported to him about the upcoming wedding. He knew you would be here and thought it would be a good opportunity.

"I caught him hiding around the corner of the church. Knowing about the restraining order against him, I approached him. Fortunately, our argument was covered by the cheering crowd and by the time everyone was dispersing, I had convinced him to leave." He continues studying my face. "Okay, okay", he says between deep chuckles. "I _may_ have threatened him a bit."

At that, I laugh and a slow song begins. I watch as my family graces the dance floor with their significant others and my eyes glaze over a little at the sight of them happy and content. Even Charlie seems happy with Sue Clearwater as they dance. For years, I thought he would never get over the loss of my mother after her fight with breast cancer when I was nine.

Suddenly tingles run throughout my body once again when a warm hand covers my own resting in my lap. "May I have this dance, Miss Swan?" His eyes are fearful with hope sparkling just under the surface. The roller coaster ride of emotions this man has put me through today are not enough to scare me away, especially when his touch rekindles feelings I thought had vanished years prior.

As though I am under a spell, I answer. "Sure. Thank you."

His large hand gently grasps mine and helps me stand as he leads me onto the dance floor. He is easily a foot taller than I am. Passing Charlie and Jasper, their faces light up in triumph. Demetri stops and takes my right hand in his left while his right hand goes to the small of my back. I let my left hand rest on his strong bicep as he leads me effortlessly across the floor. He makes me feel delicate and cherished in his arms. "Tell me about yourself." He requests softly.

I laugh lightly. "It seems you know more about me than I do about you."

"That's probably true, but I don't know about your inner workings. I only know things a proud father and his close friend have told me. I would like to know about you, from you." He finishes with a smirk on his face.

"I don't even know your last name, so how about you start." For the rest of the song and the next two that follow, conversation easily flows between us. We even join in some line dancing such as _Swingin'_ by John Anderson, the _Boot Scootin' Boogie_ by Brooks and Dunn, and even the electric slide to _Achy Breaky Heart_ by Billy Ray Cyrus. After the last song, we are laughing with broad smiles.

"Would you be favorable to getting some punch while we take a rest and get to know each other more?" Seeing the spark in his eyes leaves me feeling weak in the knees and I agree quickly.

For the rest of the evening we get to know each other better. I learn he is really a man of few words, yet our conversation ebbs and flows with little effort. He was born in Greece, moved to Washington with his parents at age nine, and held onto his dream of becoming an investigator since the fourth grade. He holds firm to morals and is very attentive.

The entire time we converse attractive women approach him and each time he politely turns them down, with a few exceptions that only make me smile. It seems he has little tolerance for the overly persistent. Any time a young child or teenage girl asks, he excuses himself with a wink to me and indulges them.

After the first princess dance, as he calls them, he explains, "I don't want to be responsible for fracturing their fragile hearts. Their intentions are sweet and pure. The younger ones have their crushes, but to be turned down when they muster up the courage is crushing to their developing self-esteem. They are not trying to have their way with me and toss me aside, like many adult women. They just want to feel special, like a princess."

"I will always have some competition then." His eyes light up and my face flushes furiously as I discern my words were not internal after all. I turn my head to the side and let my hair cascade down for cover. I feel his finger curl under my chin and gently lift my face up toward him again.

Once our eyes meet he speaks, "There is no competition". He nearly whispers and our eyes lock once again until another brazen female's voice cuts in. With each disturbance, I wait anxiously to see if this one will be the woman to grasp his attention enough to accept. "I'm sorry Miss, I had just asked this beautiful Belle to dance. Thank you for the offer though." He picks up my hand once more and leads me onto the dance floor.

A succession of slow songs later, the room is silent and we are still swaying. I scan the room to find it is mostly cleared with Charlie and Jasper heading our way from across the room. Demetri follows my gaze and we break apart just before they reach us. "Hey kids, they are kicking us out to finish the clean-up. You're staying with me tonight, right Bells?" Charlie asks.

"Yes, Dad, I'll follow you home." After we are outside, I hug my father and Jasper. I agree to stop by Jasper's while I am home this weekend and they head toward their vehicles. "It was nice to meet you, Demetri. I enjoyed getting to know you and thank you for the dances."

"It was all my pleasure", he pauses a bit nervous. The suit jacket drapes his arm with his hands in the front pockets of his pants. "Bella, I would really like to see you again. Could I call you sometime?"

"Yes, I would like that very much." We exchange numbers and bid each other a good night, neither really wanting to leave.

It's been ten months since Emmett and Angela's wedding. I am now getting ready for Demetri to pick me up for another date. He has been very secretive about tonight's plans, but this only leaves me feeling excited instead of anxious because he has proven to be every bit the gentleman since meeting him. He makes me feel precious and feminine while still allowing me to be an equal part of our relationship, never inferior.

Over the last several months we have gotten to know each other, starting with phone calls and the occasional meeting for a coffee, even though I usually drink tea or a soda instead. We officially began dating two months after we met; simply dinner and a movie followed by a toe-curling first kiss at the end of the evening. Shortly after, we decided to make it legitimate by informing our families and friends that we are exclusive.

For the next couple months we took each other to various family gatherings. When the holidays came, both families got together at Charlie's place for Thanksgiving. Demetri came to Forks Christmas Eve. Christmas day we went to his parent's place with his aunts, uncles, cousins, siblings, nieces, and nephews. He is just as sweet, caring, protective, and respectful with his relatives as he is with me. He adores his mother, honors his father, dotes on his nieces and nephews, and is a wonderful brother to his twin siblings, Jane and Alec.

Though they are both now grown and married with kids of their own, they still clearly admire their elder brother and nearly idolize him. The first time he brought me to meet his family, Alec and Jane were severely critical of me until Demetri asked to speak with them privately. After that, they relaxed and gave me a chance. Now, when we visit they approach me before their brother.

The night of his 33rd birthday and our sixth month, we exchanged "_I love yous"_ in the heat of the moment at his place. The appearance on his face the few seconds before I admitted I felt the same nearly broke my heart. There was overwhelming happiness, but the fear of me not feeling the same sat just below the surface. When I told him I love him also, he was overflowing with so much joy that he picked me up, swung me around in his arms, and gently set me back on my feet before announcing we had to celebrate. Then he was dragging me out the door for a late night _Sonic®_ ice cream celebration.

The views we share are similar on important issues such as raising children, social issues, and politics. We both enjoy the warmer weather, but cannot imagine leaving our home state of Washington. Even our religious views match. He grew up Catholic, but his parents were not regular followers after moving to America. When he got to know my father and Jasper better, he decided to take some classes that helped him understand the difference in religions and began to attend a local church. As it turns out, he has been attending Hope Lutheran since he moved to Seattle, but at a different service time than I have been.

Because of our shared values and our failed relationship history, we agree to live separately and neither of us wants to venture into a sexual relationship until marriage. Although, we do fall asleep curled up in each other's arms from time to time while watching movies at his place, or mine. For me, it is because sex is both physical and emotional. I give my heart with my body; having given this away in my last relationship aided in my emotional downfall. For him, even though he trusts me fully, he does not want to relive the stress, lies, or irrational ups and downs of a fake pregnancy meant to trap him. Granted his ex-girlfriend, Victoria, was simply insane. Her obsession with him ended when the next rich, handsome man showed an interest in her.

I never did hear from, or see, Edward again. As luck would have it, he was found dead by the side of the road about twenty miles south of Seattle. Demetri pulled a few strings to keep the information from being released to the press about his gruesome demise. It was discovered Edward mistreated Maria, the sister of the mob boss, James Curcio. Edward was last caught on camera leaving work getting into his personalized limousine. I wasn't interested in any further details and I know Demetri wouldn't have told me, even if I asked.

Though Edward was the cause of the deterioration of my self-image and self-esteem, I still did not like knowing he suffered during his last moments on this Earth. However, I feel relief knowing I no longer have to constantly watch my back in fear of him finding me. Where Edward was the cause of tearing me down, Demetri has been the one to build me back up just by being there for me, encouraging me, making me feel like his queen, and by the way he treats me like the most treasured thing in his life.

At five minutes to seven, I finish the last touches when I hear a knock at my door. As soon as I open the door, I am wrapped in his strong arms and greeted with a passionate kiss. My hands find their home, one within the soft locks of his hair and the other on his behind. We may not be sexually intimate, but our passionate make out sessions are enough for me to believe we will not have any issues when we do get to that point, when, not if. He is the perfect picture of my ideal guy, mind, body, and soul with the added bonus of his sexy cadence. "Hello, _agape mou_. I missed you."

"I missed you too, honey." I peck him on the lips once more while grasping his gloriously firm tush. "Are you ready to go, or should we stay here and order in?" I tease, knowing the reaction I will receive and I am not disappointed. His eyes darken and he quietly growls at me with a tight, gentle squeeze before his lips crash to mine once more.

With a sound of protest, he manages to pull his lips from mine. "You little temptress," he gives my lips one more quick peck. "You know full-well that you are my greatest weakness and as much as I want to hide out here getting to know you better", he raises and lowers his eyebrows in quick succession, "we have reservations".

Several minutes later, we are seated in the center of the Lake Union room. After placing our order, he offers his hand in a silent request. Staring into his beautiful blues, I gracefully place my hand in his, eagerly accepting his offer. When I am standing, he wraps his right arm around my waist and pulls me gently into his side as he guides us to the dance floor. "You are stunning", his lips brush my ear as his whispered words tickle it, sending a shiver of pleasure down my spine. Our food arrives within seconds after we return to our table.

When we are finished eating and the first notes of _Beautiful Soul_ begin, he stands and holds his hand out, "Could I have this dance, sweetheart?" The huskiness of his voice, coupled with his ever-present accent sends tiny trembles down my spine. When the next song, _Marry Me_, finishes, Demetri takes a step back and drops to his right knee while simultaneously holding a stunning diamond and sapphire ring between his left forefinger and thumb. "Marry me", he confidently states rather than asks, mimicking the song.

It takes only seconds for the pieces to fall into place in my head. The songs were full of meaning and purpose, the silence of the room, and the man I love revealing his secret waiting for my answer. _OH! Answer him!_ "Yes! Of course! I would love to be your wi-", before I finish, I am wrapped in his tight embrace and his velvet lips are locked with mine in a passionate kiss as the room erupts in congratulations and applause.

We break apart moments later and he places his grandmother's ring on my left ring finger, where it will stay. He regards it for a bit, kisses my knuckle just above the ring, and tells me, "Thank you for making me the happiest man alive, angel". We kiss briefly again. He leads us back to our table and share desert before calling it a night.

Tucked snugly into the covers, he looks so peaceful and content lying on his left side, lips slightly parted with a cute little smile upon his flushed face. His facial features are so familiar to me now and I cannot help tucking a tiny lock of hair back from his adorable face. As I do, the right corner of his mouth twitches up slightly before it relaxes back again, making my heart fill with the love and joy I have for him.

Arms softly encircle my waist followed by a body pressing against me and my arms go gently over the ones embracing me. A soft kiss is placed on the top of my head before nestling into the crook of my neck accompanied by another soft kiss. "I missed you, sexy. How is our little guy?"

Squeezing his forearms slightly, "A bit restless tonight, but I just gave him some Children's Tylenol® and rocked him back to sleep. He should sleep slightly better for the rest of the night."

Demetri rests his chin lightly upon my shoulder and sighs slightly, "I really hate seeing him hurting like this. It makes me feel so helpless."

I soundlessly giggle. He squeezes me and lightly tickles my sides. "It's just a cold, honey. He is going to get a lot of these as he grows."

"True, but he'll at least be able to tell us what hurts later. I don't like not knowing how we can help him feel better."

I turn around in his arms and brush his lips with my own. "Riley rarely ever complains when he is in your arms. You were the one to notice he seemed hotter than normal. When I took him from your arms, he began fussing as I checked him over until I handed him back to you to call the doctor. You told me he didn't stir the entire ten minutes it took me to go to the pharmacy and back. You're like his own personal healer when he is with you. Mine too, for that matter." My husband's eyes lock with mine and sparkle at this revelation just seconds before they turn predatory.

Before I know it, I am swept into his arms and we are across the hall in our bedroom. A playful look adorns his face as he lays me down. "Is that a fact, Mrs. Milas?" I nod. "Well then, I believe some healing is in order." He says before his lips crash to mine and we become lost in each other for the next several hours before our son craves our attention again.

_And they lived together in love and joy._

_The End_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EBtG ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N – Agapi mou (_agApee moo_) = my love **

******What did you think? Do you like my version of Demetri? Did I develop him enough, too much, or not enough? What did you think of the ending? If you didn't find this story through the FAGE 5 community, I'd be interested to learn if it was recommended to you and where, or from whom. ************Even if you just happened to come across it, I'd be interested to know.**

******Reviews are like a loving hug. :D  
**

**Thank you for reading. I always wanted to end a story with my own "_They lived happily ever after_". *winks* Also, my mom just didn't think a wedding reception was complete without "the dollar dance", so you can thank her for that little bit. There is a link to pictures and the story banner located on my profile page. **

**I really hope you enjoyed this fic written for you, abbymickey24. Thank you for being such a good and amazing friend. :D **

**I love seeing readers favor and alert my stories, but I also love hearing what you think about my story (_stories_). Therefore, please show me how much you enjoyed it, or what you enjoyed about it. I also reply to every review I receive. **_For additional information, please see my FFn profile._**  
**

_******* AUTHOR RECOMMENDATIONS *******_

_(There are just too many to name, but here is a good start. *winks*)**:**_

**I encourage you to read the stories written by people I have come to know and love, or the authors that I just love their work. I have named a few below (****_It is difficult tying everyone I know to FFn pen names_****)… **

**NON-CANON Writers: **abbymickey24, _ItaSaku1_, LosT-in-Twific, _SnarkySimaril_, CarlieCullenBlack, _MajorWhitlock89_, SimplyJanice, _lissylouwho_, Mrstrentreznor, _cullen818_, mama4dukes, _NCChris_, twifantasyfan, _Lucyferina_, James Ramsey, _Twilightobsessed09_, TwinkleStarr, _bmitw_, Nostalgicmiss, _Nauticalmass_, WhiteWolfLegend, _MySweetWolf_, Speklez, _busymommy_, Laurie Whitlock, _AngelsofHeavenandHell_, KaiaLuna, and _lifelesslynsey_.

**CANON Writers (mostly): **readingmama, _bbwraven_, QuantumFizzx, _Vampgirl79_, WitchyVampireGirl, _TLCullen132_, Boo's Boys, SoWoahNow, BabyPups Whitlock, _Glee68_, WiddleWombat, _CharliDanae_, Isabella N Edward, _Rose Masen Cullen_, Katy dazzledbythe Cullens, _addicted-to-romione-bedward_, and Life-In-The-Shape-Of-A-Girl.

**Other Fandom Writers: **ashes at midnight and WelshWitch1011.

_******* EBtG *******_

**Posted: 12-12-12 **


	2. Chapter 2 - Day and Night

**AN – First, I started this from a dream I had during a midday nap last year. I typed up to the part before the description of Riley, but this was actually intended for an original piece that I hoped to fit into an original fiction one day. However, reviewing it inspired me to use for this. The rest I began in January after looking through some of my other "plot bunny" ideas that I actually typed up. **

**I was looking for inspiration **_**(which I have some parts)**_** to get back into writing Waterfall Beginnings and then I came across this again. I knew I couldn't use it for WfB, but inspiration hit for my one-shot story, so I went with it. Which means, for the WfB readers I do intend to continue that story, but, as promised, I will not post new chapters until I have written it all out. I know the frustration of long waits between updates. Therefore, since I do not know where I am going to take it at this time **_**(though parts are written)**_**, I believe this is the best thing to do. **

**Second, this chapter took a turn I did not plan, or intend when I started it, but I am not disappointed with the results. However, it may not fall into everyone's beliefs, or ideals. I hope you can read this with open hearts and open minds. If you choose to continue reading, please remember, you have been warned and made the choice, but I am glad you did. **

**Finally, I hope you enjoy this "**_**bonus**_**" chapter… with love, I thank you. :D **

**Thank you to hlsmith for her beta work and thank you again MarieCarro for your **_**amazing**_** banner work and patience. **

******Chapter Words Minus Ans:** 6,665

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2 – Day and Night ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I watch my grandfather, an aging man who has been through many years of pain, suffering, and the ultimate happiness, as he sits among all his children, grandchildren, and even great grandchildren gathered together to celebrate his 96th birthday. He is clearly reflecting on his life as he watches his family talking, playing, and enjoying life together. He looks at my Aunt Kate, for a few minutes with a light and gentle smile on his face. "You walked toward me in your white dress with your auburn hair flowing down to your waist in soft waves, pulled back at the sides. You looked so beautiful."

As soon as he began talking, we all fall silent and just listen, hanging on his every word. Aunt Kate begins to interrupt him, ready to tell him what we were all thinking. _Dad, don't you mean Mom (grandma)_, but he continues, "I had never seen anything more breathtaking in my life and never thought it could be surpassed, but I was so wrong. You only grew more alluring each new day and each time you were pregnant was like looking directly into the sun; happiness radiated off you." Based on the way he is looking at her and his choice of words, it is obvious he was not referring to Aunt Kate at that moment.

He stops with that same contented and peace-filled smile on his face, watching again with a mix of joy and a bit of pain filling his eyes. Aunt Kate did wear grandma's dress on her wedding day and she did style her hair the same as the day grandmother walked down the aisle. She also has two children, so we couldn't be fully certain. Aunt Kate decides to check anyway. "Dad, are you talking about Mom on your wedding day?"

His facial expression changes ever so slightly, as though he is startled out of a daydream, before he says, "No, child, why would I do that?" He now reflects his confusion and is a bit forlorn. Aunt Kate is flustered; her mouth bouncing open and close trying to think of how to answer because we were all sure he was not talking about her.

"Grandpa", he turns to look at me, "we all thought this. It was the look on your face and you have been quiet for several minutes now. It seemed like you were clearly reflecting back on your life. When you started speaking, there was absolute joy on your face. The same look we have seen hanging on the wall over the television." I choose not embarrass him and leave out his use of the word _alluring_ after his claim that he is speaking of his own daughter.

He leans toward me from his recliner sitting to my left and gently pats my knee, "Yes, my child, but that is how all my family makes me feel because it all began with your grandmother." He smiles broadly at me with twinkling eyes, which only increases when a hand cups his left shoulder. Suddenly there are no traces of pain in his eyes, simply pure, unadulterated joy, happiness, and love. "Hello, Gorgeous. I missed you", he says without even looking and grasps her hand in his.

She kisses his temple as he sits back in the chair. "I missed you too, Handsome. What have you all been talking about?" He laughs boisterously.

"Oh my dear, our children and grandchildren think I am too old to know when I am talking about our wedding day, or our children's wedding day." My grandmother looks at him in confusion, so we clarify the misunderstanding.

She laughs along with my grandfather. "Oh, children, you have blessed our lives every day and made them just as glorious and special as any day we spent when it was just the two of us, actually, more so. Every, single day of our lives has grown in love and happiness. Is it really so unbelievable that each special day of our offspring would only add to our lives?"

Then she gets serious as she looks meaningfully into each of our eyes, just as she did with all of us when we were growing up to make sure we understand the depth of her words and how much she believes them. "All of our children, and grandchildren, are our very breath. You are a reflection of a pure love that comes from the very soul. You are the results of two soul mates coming together and proof of what love can do. We have been through difficult times and yet, we couldn't be more proud to see our love shining back at us in the form of our strong, loving children, grandchildren, and even great grandchildren. Our hearts are one and your joy is our joy, your pain is our pain, and your love is our love. It all began from a simple seed of love that grew into mighty oaks."

Then they laugh together, as though to prove the point of their deep connection. They begin to talk softly together before they both stop. They laugh again for a moment until my grandfather pulls her from where she was standing into his lap and kisses her soundly on the lips. The love between them in this moment is so profound that all we can do is stare in wonder and contentment as we have many times before. Then we hear Aunt Kate's husband clear his throat.

Grandma giggles and her cheeks pinken slightly. In all these years, she still blushes just a bit, only it isn't as profound as when she was younger. "Yes Garrett, was there something you needed?" Grandpa growls out at his son-in-law, clearly not pleased with the interruption.

"No Sir, just thought I would remind you that you are not alone before we had to get the garden hose." We all laugh at that one as my grandfather and grandmother both groan at the memory of the day their children walked into the living room before Aunt Kate and Uncle Garrett were married. A story told often throughout the years.

_It was the first year all of their children were out of the house and everyone was gathering at grandma & grandpa's place for Memorial Day weekend. Though the spring college semester was over, Uncle JW and Mom were taking summer classes. Uncle Riley was a successful computer technician, hired several years ago by the best technology company in the state of Washington. Aunt Kate graduated a few years ago and was working with a prominent business in Seattle when she met Uncle Garrett. _

_Every year since my grandparents were married, they would take the family to place flowers on grave plots throughout the state of Washington where family and even friends have been laid to rest, including the _adopted_ relatives. My grandparents would recall stories of each person memorialized. The only difference was Uncle Garrett joined them for the first time that year, much to the others' surprise. Aware that it was a family only tradition, the fact my grandparents invited him to join them was startling. _

_Uncle Garrett had spent many holidays with the family during the year and a half Aunt Kate dated him, but he was not allowed for the intimate family moments such as this. Since my aunt and uncles lived in Seattle, they decided to car pool in a luxury SUV. Thankfully, Uncle Garrett's parents owned a very successful GM dealership with all the amenities, including a rental company. They allowed him to borrow one from their rental lot for next to nothing. On the way there they talked about many things, including how this must be a very difficult year for their mother and father without any kids in the house. _

_They made it back to Forks in less than three hours; Uncle Garrett doesn't waste any time when his lead foot is in the driver's seat. They were chatting and laughing as they walked into the house and headed toward the living room. My Mom was stopped short as she ran into Uncle Garrett with Aunt Kate to his right. "Hey! Why did you stop? I thought we were –", she stopped talking when she realized why Garrett and Kate were just standing there, speechless. _

_Uncle Garrett cleared his throat several times, clapped his hands, and even did that loud whistle with his fingers between his lips, but nothing seemed to be breaking up the scene before them. Sitting, no, half-sitting and half laying on the couch, my grandparents were making out and practically mauling each other like two horny teenagers without parental supervision as hands roamed each other's body. My grandfather's shirt was open and my grandmother's hands moved to glide it from his shoulders. _

_Suddenly Uncle Garrett turned and headed outside. Not wanting to watch their parents and create a more permanent scar, they followed Garrett until they were standing on the porch and watched him. He went around the side of the house and they looked amongst each other, asking Aunt Kate what he was doing. She was about to go find out when he came around the corner holding something in his right hand. The snickers began as he walked past them. They could now clearly see what he was dragging past them. He walked back into the house and directly into the living room without saying a word. My mom, aunts, and uncles right on his heel. _

_They watched in absolute amusement as their parents screeched, squealed, and protested while trying to fight off the sudden blast of water soaking them through and through. "ENOUGH!" My grandfather shouted! "What is the meaning of this?!" This only made the others burst into full on, belly wrenching laughter as they watched realization cross their parent's faces. _

_Next thing they knew, their mother was tucking herself behind their father while he pulled his shirt back on and began refastening the buttons. He cleared his throat, "What? Haven't you ever seen two people showing their love for each other?" He paused with his own amusement as my grandmother gave him a light smack on his bicep. He looked meaningfully at his children as they all turned beat red, a trait we all seem to have been cursed with from my grandmother. _

Of course they knew why. There were far too many instances when one, or both of their parents walked in on them making out, but my mom, aunt and uncles will never forget the one and only time Uncle Riley was caught mid-summer with a girl in his bedroom. A lesson that was not only taught to the oldest sibling, but one they all suffered each year following. However, they did not wish to repeat Uncle Riley's torture. He was forced to speak at the first day of school assembly, including the students' parents, about the importance of teenage abstinence and the dangers of being careless.

That was the first year the school introduced the concept of caring for a baby while dealing with real life situations. They didn't get just a sack of flour either. My grandparents were able to find an affordable program through our church that provided the school with the latest in technology, computerized baby dolls made to simulate real babies. Each student had to care for one of these babies throughout the school year. However, it wasn't that simple.

The first day of school, the freshman class was paired off. Each female student was made to wear a nine-month, waterproof maternity belly for one full week, every day, and twenty-four hours a day; only allowed to remove it for fifteen minutes a day, for bathing. Their parents were to document each time and the duration their daughters went without it that week. If they went more than 15 minutes, or took it off more than once, the parents called the teacher.

The male students were forced to simply wear the cheaper version nine-month maternity belly on the outside of their clothing throughout the school day that same week in order to better relate to the responsibility females have to endure.

The following week, they began parenthood. The students learned quickly they couldn't just ignore the life-like babies. The technology included a monitor that was downloaded at the end of each week and they were graded based on a program that calculated any time you mistreated, or cared for the doll. The whole thing lasted their entire freshman year, including holidays and spring break. Thus began their desire for abstinence as teenagers.

_My aunts and uncles were then brought out of their revelry, "Ah, I see our little fish mouths recall." Then he looked at Uncle Garrett, "You are not without fault, young man. Shall I remind you of the time –". Aunt Kate cut him off before he could take them down another turn on memory lane. _

"_Thank you father, but that will not be necessary." Her face was a slightly deeper shade of red after she finished. _

_My grandfather grasped my grandmother's hand as he began walking toward them. "Very well then. Now, I expect you to clean up the mess you have created and everything to be back to normal by the time your mother and I are finished with our nap." He raised his eyebrows suggestively and my grandmother giggled behind him. Groans were heard throughout and my grandfather had his signature smirk of victory. That same weekend Uncle Garrett proposed to Aunt Kate. _

My grandmother surprises us with her next statement, "I miss that couch." My grandfather chuckles and pulls her back down for another kiss. Thankfully this is a brief one. "Besides, Katie, you cannot blame your father because you did look an awful lot like me on your wedding day. You were so beautiful," she looks at my mother, "as were you, Carly."

While Aunt Kate looks like my grandmother's double, Uncle Riley looks like a spitting image of my grandfather. My great grandparents often told us how much the twins are a perfect combination of them. Uncle JW has all the facial features of my grandfather with our grandmother's auburn hair and chocolate eyes. My mother, Carly, has my grandmother's facial features with my grandfather's dark-brown, curly hair and blue eyes.

The room once again falls into scattered conversations and I watch my parents, aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents laughing, smiling, and simply enjoying their time together. My great aunts, great uncles, and blood great grandparents passed away many years ago; some from natural causes, some from job-related incidents, and others from unavoidable accidents. Fortunately, with the exception of my Great Grandpa Swan and Great Grandma Milas, they all lived long enough to see my mom, aunt, and uncles grow and get married.

The entire family still gathers for the Memorial Day tradition. Great Uncle Jasper lived long enough to see the birth of his namesake's children. Though the gathering places alternate between households with each holiday, there is no doubt that my maternal grandparents are the glue that holds us together. Fortunately, when their time comes to join those we memorialize, we will remain strong and close because their never-ending love has not only been abundantly given to each of us, but it has also been taught through example. Although, their loss will be felt deeply for not only the family, but for all the lives they have touched.

"Jared, sweetie, could you gather the children for lunch?" My wife wraps her arms around my shoulders and leans down to peck my lips. "Also, Makenna should be awake from her nap soon. Please bring her downstairs too." She looks at me with her emerald-green eyes and I am as lost as ever. Her giggle breaks me from my trance. "Did you hear me, honey?"

Smiling back at her, I pull her into my lap and give her a searing kiss. I pull away and she follows until she hears the laughter around us.

"I know that feeling well." My grandmother says between giggles. "I think it is a talent passed down through all the men of the Milas line." With those words, all the male descendants of my grandfather react with smirks and chests puffing out in pride. My face heats slightly with my inherited blush. "I've seen that reaction many times throughout the years, my dear."

"I think you're right, Mom." Aunt Jessica says. "It must be a talent. The men in this family sure do know how to leave their women longing." She looks across the room at my Uncle Riley with sparkling eyes. I laugh at the peacock pride of my uncle.

"Ha, ha, everyone. I'll take what I can get. If it means following in the steps of Grandpa Milas, I look forward to spending sixty-two years in wedded bliss with the love of my life." I kiss my Beth on the lips once more as the baby monitor notifies us of our daughter's tiny cooing sounds, letting us know she is awake. "Now, if you will all excuse me, I have some children to wrangle up." I help my wife to her feet and head for the stairs.

Before I reach the first step, my grandparents say in unison, "Dibs". I laugh as I walk upstairs. They love all of their grandchildren and great grandchildren equally, but are just like first time grandparents with each grandbaby.

Knowing Makenna will be all right for a few more minutes, I go to the kids' playroom and see my cousins Rachel, Esme, and Paul playing with the youngest of the family. From my grandparents, there are four married children, eight grandchildren, and eight great grandchildren. Of the grandchildren, Esme, Rachel, and Paul are still teenagers, Billy, Sam, Rose, and myself are married with children of our own, and Lily is engaged to be married this coming September.

All the great grandchildren are under age six. Cousin Billy's children, Seth and Jane, are five and three. Cousin Sam's children, Ben and Bree, are three-year-old twins. My niece, Emily, is four and nephew, Collin, is two. My son, Austin, will be three next month and Makenna is four months old.

I walk in on quiet chaos and smile. Esme and Rachel do an excellent job keeping the kids from causing too much ruckus and still allowing the kids to have fun. Rachel, Esme, and even Paul love to babysit whenever possible. They just love spending time with the youngest family members and the children all love the teenagers.

"I hate to break up the fun, but it's time for lunch. Clean up and put things away before you head downstairs."

A chorus of "_okays" _and "_we knows"_ greet me.

I laugh lightly, "Okay then, you have five minutes. Make sure you thank Grandma and Grandpa Milas for letting you play with their toys." I see several eye rolls and take that as my cue to get my baby girl.

Walking into her room, I see her trying to roll over from her back to her tummy and stand at the doorway for a bit to watch. She gives up trying to rollover and just starts playing with her own hands, smiling and laughing softly. Suddenly, the kids come bursting out of the playroom with Rachel shushing them. "Sorry Jared."

"It's okay. She's already awake." Rachel nods and follows the children downstairs. I turn back to my little angel and head toward her crib.

She sees me approach and starts babbling. "Dah… Dah." She hasn't gotten to the point of saying dada yet, but she recognizes each of her parents and says _"Dah… Dah"_, or _"Muh… Muh"_.

"Hey there, Princess." Her coos urge me on. "Are you ready to see your Great Grandma and Great Grandpa?" She coos some more and reaches her arms out toward me as though she understands, but I know she is just wanting me to pick her up, which I am glad to do. Once I have her nestled against my chest, her hands reach for my face and she giggles when I push out a breath of air on each of her palms. Pulling her hands down, I start talking with her again as I head out of the room. "Today is your Great Grandpa's birthday, so make sure you give him plenty of hugs and kisses."

She coos back at me again as we step into the dining room. The children's table is in the kitchen with Esme, Rachel, and Paul. There is a highchair sitting at the corner of the table between my grandfather at the head of the table and my grandmother to his right, who is across from the empty chair for me with my wife to the left. I go to put Makenna in the highchair as my grandfather stands and reaches for my daughter.

"There's my Kenna," he says. My daughter laughs, reaches for him, and begins cooing. "Let's have some lunch, little one." When she is in his strong arms, he takes a seat, places her in his lap, and nods to the rest of the family.

There is an open space between the kitchen and the dining room and the younger children follow the lead of their idols, bowing their heads and clasping their hands as they wait. Once we see the children are ready, the rest of us follow suit and wait for the head of the family to lead us in prayer.

My grandfather grasps Makenna's tiny hands into his large, right hand as he has done with all the little ones at one time, or another. "Give thanks to the Lord, for He is good. His love endures forever. _[1a]_ He gives food to every creature. He provides food for the cattle and for the young ravens when they call. His pleasure is not in the strength of the horse, nor His delight in the legs of a man; the Lord delights in those who fear Him, who put their hope in His unfailing love. _[1b]_

"Thank you, Lord for granting me another year of life, for my family and friends, the love you have given us, the gifts you have granted us, and another beautiful day. May my family continue to grow in your knowledge and love, always remembering our creator in everything we do and all our gifts," he pauses and we all know this is where we are meant to join.

"Come, Lord Jesus, be our guest, let these gifts to us be blessed. Amen." With that, conversation picks up, food begins to pass around, and Mekenna is placed into her highchair. When grandpa is talking with the rest of the family, grandma is feeding and talking with their _Kenna_. Each time my grandparents switch their attentions, it is as if they never left the conversation and still easily maintain my daughter's attention.

When the children are all finished eating and Makenna is no longer interested in consuming her food, grandpa removes her from the high chair and heads to the living room with the rest of his younger grandchildren and great grandchildren. Knowing we will not let her cleanup, Grandma follows. Since my great grandparents were in their late sixties, my parents, aunts, uncles, and some of my cousins took charge of the after dinner duties. When I was twelve, fifteen years ago, I began to help. Esme, Rachel, and Paul were the young children then. Cousin Lily, my sister, and I were the _cool_ cousins then.

"Jared, could you bring me a burp cloth please?" I take the diaper bag out to the living room where my grandmother is smiling down at a fussy Makenna. "Thank you, Cuddle Bear." I place a burp cloth on her left shoulder and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Anytime Maymah." She smiles broadly at the memory my childhood name for her and pats my cheek.

"All grown up with two kids of your own now, I love you, baby boy." Kissing my cheek, she places her youngest grandchild on her shoulder and begins rocking gently while switching between rubbing and patting Makenna's back. A smile graces her beautiful face as she watches her husband play with their grandchildren.

Half an hour later, the dining room and kitchen cleanup is finished and we are all gathered in the living room once again. The youngest children are sprawled out fast asleep, some on the floor and others in a parent's lap, or arms. Everyone is paired together with his or her partner, chatting and enjoying the temporary peace. On the loveseat, my daughter is draped across her great grandfather's chest with her with head nestled in the crook of his neck and her great grandmother tucked into their side, rubbing her back.

The rest of the day is spent joking, laughing, reminiscing, and just enjoying our time together. Eventually, everyone says their goodbyes for the evening and we go our separate ways. Beth and I hang back for a few minutes.

Shuffling Austin in my arms, I remind my grandparents that we will see them first thing in the morning to pick them up for church. We only live two houses down from them. "Yes dear." My grandmother says before hugging me with a kiss on the cheek, followed by a kiss to Austin's forehead while grandpa hugs Beth, kissing her cheek and his great granddaughter's cheek. We switch places and bid them goodnight.

The next morning, Beth is running behind getting Austin ready because he has been grumpy and difficult. "Beth, I'm going to pick up my grandparents while you finish getting Austin ready. I'm sure they are ready and waiting."

"Okay, stud. We'll be ready by the time you return. I love you."

I walk up my grandparent's porch stairs, noticing the morning paper is still there. Picking up the newspaper, I realize that maybe they aren't quite ready yet either. I open the storm door and knock on the front door. After a couple of minutes, I knock again. When there still isn't an answer a minute later, I begin to worry and place the rarely used house key they gave me into the lock.

Opening the door, I call out to them. "Grams?… Gramps?... Hello?... It's Jared." I reach the kitchen and the coffee pot is still full from the delay brew timer and two empty coffee cups sitting beside it. Something isn't right. Panic sets in and I rush from the kitchen up the stairs. I see only one door closed and head straight for their room. Knocking on the door, I try again. "Grams? Gramps? It's Jared. Are you ready for church?"

When there is no answer and not even the sound of movement, I open the door and peer inside. Scanning the room from the cracked doorway, I see the en suite bathroom is also wide open. When my eyes land on their bed, I see them curled up on the bed. Grandpa is lying mostly on his back, but angled toward my grandmother with his head resting atop her head and his right arm wrapped around her shoulders. Her head is resting on his right shoulder with her right hand over his left and resting over his heart under his left hand, gently grasping hers. The covers are pulled up to mid chest and they both have a happy, peaceful look on their face, lips turned up in a smile.

As I approach their bed, my heart nearly stops in dread. Shaking my head, my right trembling hand reaches for their joined hands. A sob escapes my lips when I am met with the cool skin of both my grandparents. My head drops as a tear escapes and splashes upon my grandmother's hand, followed immediately by another wet drop falling upon my grandfather's hand.

I spend a few minutes mourning the loss of two of the best people I have ever known. They loved with their whole heart and gave as much. However, these things will not be lost because they not only taught their children and grandchildren, but they also taught others through their good deeds and caring.

My grandparents have spent their life together helping the less fortunate get back on their feet with the free community programs they set up throughout the state of Washington. These programs included classes to teach how to care for oneself, establish and follow a budget, build a savings account, pay off debt, and even help find a job; helping to create a noticeable decrease in the homeless rates throughout the state. They also established scholarships and work-study programs to help get started with a college education. Once they proved the desire to get a college degree, these programs helped them find and apply to other scholarships and grants available that would help them finish.

The programs only worked if the individuals were willing to put in the effort on their part. The community programs were also funded through the Swan-Whitlock Betterment Foundation, named after the two men that helped a young boy, my grandfather, reach his dreams.

A few minutes later, I send a quick text to my wife, letting her know I will be there soon. Then I call my mother because I don't know what I should do next. "Hi, Cuddle Bear, shouldn't you be heading to church this morning?"

I take a shuddering breath in, "Mom".

"Jared, honey, what is it? What's wrong? Are Beth and the kids okay?" Choked up, I try to get myself together. When I don't speak right away, "Baby, you're scaring me. Please tell me what is wrong."

Taking a deep, calming breath, "Beth and the kids are fine. It is grandma and grandpa… I came to pick them up for church this morning and they were still in bed." Another deep breath, "When I touched their hands, they were cold. Mom, they… they're gone." I let the news sink in while I work on trying to keep from breaking down again. "What should I do, Mom? _What should I do?_" I whisper at the end. When there is no answer, "Mom? Are you there?"

I hear my father in the background. "Carly, baby, what's wrong?... Charlotte, sweetie, what happened?" A sob comes through the phone and I hear some shuffling before my dad is speaking with me. "Hello? Who's there?"

"Dad, it's Jared."

"What happened, Son? Your mom is in tears."

"It's grandma and grandpa. They're gone, Dad." I repeat what I told my mother. "Dad, what should I do?"

"You've already done it, Son. They kept a copy of their will in your grandfather's gun safe. You know the combination, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Call Beth and the pastor. Then, get the will and then call the funeral home listed. Let them know what happened. Your mother and I will pick up Beth and the kids. We will take them to church and meet you afterward."

"But, Dad –"

"No, Son. You know, as well as I do, this is what they would want. I need you to be at the house to greet the necessary people. Call your Uncle JW, Uncle Riley, and Aunt Kate in half an hour when they will be getting home. And, Son?"

"Yeah Dad."

"Use the extra time to pray. The rest will come together after you call the funeral home. Your grandparents already made the necessary arrangements many years ago. I love you, Jared, and we'll see you soon."

"I love you too, Dad."

As soon as I hang up, I call my wife to give her the news. "Riley, honey, will you be okay? Do I need to be there with you?"

"No, my love, I will be okay. I will be busy for a while with phone calls. Then, I will be taking my father's advice and praying. I need you to be there for our children and my mother right now."

After finding their will and making the necessary phone calls, an hour has passed and I hear the front door open and close. Raising my head, I see Rose enter the living room. My sister and I have always had a tight bond. I stand up and open my arms. She rushes to me and we embrace, letting our tears flow. A few minutes later, a knock interrupts our moment. I go to the door and let the uniformed strangers inside, directing them to my grandparent's room.

As morbid as it sounds, I had taken a picture before I made any phone calls and after I found their will. I wanted to remember the happy and peaceful look on their faces and wanted my family to see how they left this world, no pain, no regret, just happy and content.

Two days later, we were once again gathered in my grandparent's living room, this time in a less than desirable gathering and surrounded by people paying their respects. The house is packed full. On the television screen is the DVD we made for our grandparents on their 62nd Anniversary, a collage of photos from his and her life from birth through their 92nd and 95th year. The pictures included their children, grandchildren, parents, as well as the _adopted_ aunts, uncles, and cousins. The ones we treasured the most were of the two of them together with the love radiating off them. Just looking at images, you could practically feel the love pouring from them.

I head up to my grandparent's bedroom for some time away from the large crowd. When I walk up to the other side of the bed from where I found them, I see something lying on the floor. I lean down to pick it up. It is a letter written in my grandmother's script.

January 30th, 2076

_I didn't ask for it to be over _

_But then again _

_I didn't ask for it to begin _

_For that's the way it is with Life _

_As some of the most beautiful days _

_Come completely by chance _

_But even the most beautiful days _

_Eventually have their sunset [2] _

Dearest loved ones,

These words by Javan sum up the perfect day we had with our children, grandchildren, and great grandchildren. Your father's/grandfather's and my life may have had a difficult beginning, but the day we found each other reflects Javan's statement: "_I didn't ask for it to begin"_, but we are certainly grateful it did.

Sometimes God puts us on a path we do not think we are ready to travel. However, if we listen with open hearts and follow His lead, we may just find what we did not know to ask of Him. For, God knows our heart and our desires better than we do.

This is how we found each other and we truly believe it is how each of you found your partner. It is through love that God gave His all and with God's love, we will pull through our most troubling times.

Hold on to love… the love in your heart and the love from Him. God does not promise a life without pain, or trials, but He does promise through His unyielding love that He will be with us through the good times and the bad. Therefore, keep Him close to your hearts, dear ones, by keeping your hope in His unfailing love.

"_There is no other way to claim God's promises than to trust and obey." [3]_

If not for our love and faith in Him, we truly believe we would not have been blessed as we have in this life. When the day comes He calls us home, we know we have fulfilled our purpose on this Earth because you have been left in good hands… God's. We know that we have taught and guided you to love and trust in Him as we do. We will live with Him in His kingdom with peace, love, and everlasting joy, knowing you have been left in His capable hands.

One day we will no longer be around and when that time comes, we know you will be there for each other as God has been there for you. Take care of and look out for each other.

For many years now, following each gathering with our family and loved ones, we have written a letter much like this. Some surmise our day. Others follow this format, giving you encouragement, hope, and reminders of whom your heart truly belongs. For we have love here, but the purest and truest love we will ever know comes from our Lord.

No more tears beyond the gate.

We love each of you with our whole heart as He taught us…

Forever and Always,

Demetri & Bella

_(Father & Mother, Grandfather & Grandmother)_

.

.

The tears that have been welling up in my eyes begin falling down my cheeks and into my lap. My hand shakes slightly and I go to lay the letter on the bedside table when my eyes fall onto the items lying there. Beneath my grandfather's reading glasses are their Bible and a few folders. I pick up the Bible and lay it on the bed to my right before picking up the top folder. It isn't exactly thick, but it definitely contains many sheets of paper. All the pages are on the left and the first is dated New Year's Day.

I pull out the paper and flip through, noticing the dates were following each gathering they had with all their children's, or grandchildren's families, or just one of the families. There has to be at least fifty, or sixty sheets in this folder, all dated within the past year. Seeing the other folders were much thicker, I picked up the next one. It was about as thick as half a ream of computer paper, so at least two hundred and fifty pages. The top one on the right is from Christmas Day one year ago. The first sheet on the left is from Memorial Day, ten years ago.

I went through the remaining two in much the same manner, looking at the first date and the last within the folder. They went all the way back to my great grandfather's sixty-fifth birthday. I wasn't even a gleam in my parent's eye, but my sister was due to arrive seven months later. She wasn't the first grandchild, but my uncle JW also got married that October.

Replacing everything before I inform the remainder of the family, I see something sticking out of the Bible as a bookmarker. Opening to that spot, I see the marker is actually a picture. As I look upon it, my tears become a constant, slow stream.

The photo is the last taken with the entire family, all thirty-one of us. It was taken the day Makenna was baptized; she was only two weeks old at the time. I didn't even know they had this, but I'm sure Beth gave it to them. Knowing my wife and my grandmother, I flip it over and sure enough, written on the back is the date with everyone's names and ages in Beth's scrip, but in the lower right-hand corner in my grandfather's less than legible handwriting is a passage.

With the Bible in my hand, I realize it is already open to that section. "_He will wipe away every tear from their eyes, and death shall be no more, neither shall there be mourning, nor crying, nor pain anymore, for the former things have passed away."_ _[4]_

I allow one last drop to fall from my eyes because I know, even though I will miss them, my grandparents are happy with no more pain and no more worries. They will forever be wrapped in warmth and love within God's arms, enjoying forever in the kingdom of Heaven. I let my grandmother's words echo through my mind:

_No more tears beyond the gate._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EBtG ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**AN – Happy St. Patrick's Day! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry there wasn't a lot of conversation, but the original dream was really about a family member quietly reflecting and observing. It really did take a direction I did not plan, but honestly, I feel it turned out well. :D I know Demetri & Bella's passing is much like it was from **_**The Notebook**_**, but I just couldn't bear to have one die before the other, or even choose which would go before the other. ;) Besides that fact, what did you think? **

**Reviews are like a loving hug. :D … … … I'd also be interested to learn if this story was recommended to you and where, or from whom. Even if you just happened to come across it, I'd be interested to know. Thank you for reading.**

**I hope you enjoyed this, especially abbymickey24 since the original one-shot was written for her. **

**I have a new poll on my profile page and a group in Facebook, **_Aunt Bell FanFiction (Bell 1)_**, for pictures, updates, story status, if I am doing anything new, or any other basic things relating to my writing. **

**Also, yes, I used Javan in Waterfall Beginnings also, but he is the only poet I really know because someone gave me one of his books many years ago and I just connected & **_**understood**_** his poems. **

_**References listed in brackets throughout the story are listed below: **_

[1a] Bible – _Psalm 136:1-4, _[1b] Psalm _147:9-11_

[2] "_Something to Someone"_ book by Javan _(© 1984)_

[3] Bible – _Isaiah 11:55_

[4] Bible – _Revelation 21:4_

**Posted: 3-17-13 **


End file.
